


Burnt

by Crying_chickpea



Series: Omega Kageyama! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Hinata Shouyou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Drabble, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Omega Verse, Praise Kink, Top Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crying_chickpea/pseuds/Crying_chickpea
Summary: He was ready to be burnt if it meant being with his sun, but instead he was consumed,





	Burnt

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent, late night drabble

Tobio was writhing against the sheets, as the thrusts inside him picked pace, gasping and whining as his sweet spot was struck again and again. The the smaller alpha in full rut responding to his heat. 

The were not bonded, but they might as well have been. He could feel Shouyou everywhere, his hands on his sides, on his nipples, pebbled and sore as they were, his mouth on his neck teeth gnashing oh the sensitive skin, teasing him around his scent gland as the alpha continued to pound away.

 

Tobio had come two times that night but the heat within him spurred them on, leaving him crying and begging for more. He won’t be satisfied until he’s knotted and primal part of him urges him to ask the alpha to breed him. So he does. That earns him a playful chuckle, sounding as if it came from miles away, or may be it was the delirium of the heat. 

 

He is full on sobbing now pleasured and being taken as his body demands, it’s reaching places within him that he never acknowledges when sober. 

He wants to be one with this feeling, this feeling of belonging or maybe sometimes like this, being owned. 

The thrusts get rougher now if possible the alpha chasing his orgasm in a frenzy, calling on to him, demanding his attention as if Tobio could ever take his eyes off this sun. 

He was ready to be burnt if it meant being with his sun, but instead he was consumed, his alpha’s warmth surrounding him and enveloping him in the ways he has craved unknowingly since he first laid his eyes on the alpha. 

Soon a knot was pushed in him, plugging him up like the good omega he was, Shouyou tells him this, tells him how beautiful he is, heat addled and pliant, accepting all the affectionate gestures he’d usually refuse. Tells him he’s the best thing that has ever happened to him, tells him he is good, so good, such a good boy. 

It has him crying out as he comes again, wrenching a scream from his throat, it’s Shouyou name, as if any other syllable is worthy. As if anything else held a candle to this burning. 

He comes until he passes out, giving a soft sated smile when he feels a pair lips brush his cheeks. 

A nap in the sunlight sounded good. 

He hears another chuckle, but is too gone to realize he’s spoken out loud. And there in his dream that voice or was it reality-

‘I love you too, Tobio.’

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome.... thank you for reading...


End file.
